300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Uzumaki Naruto
'Abilities' ---- Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive - 'Naruto gains 5/15/25/35 Health Regeneration and Mana Regeneration per 5 seconds, this ability is upgraded at level 6/11/16. *Passive - ''Each 3% of Naruto's missing Health, he gains 1% bonus Ability Power (maximum at 75% of Naruto's missing Health with 25% bonus Ability Power). ---- Oodama Rasengan Q Cost: 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 / 70 Mana Cooldown: 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 / 9 seconds'' *Active (Single Click) - 'Naruto summons a clone and condenses '''Oodama Rasengan' in the clone's hand before the clone dashes toward the specified direction, pulling all enemies along the path before blasting Oodama Rasengan at the clone's current location upon reaching the maximum distance, dealing 80/120/160/200/240 + AP magic damage to all enemies hit by the blast. *''Active (Double Click) - ''Naruto condenses Oodama Rasengan in his hand before he dashes toward the specified direction, pulling all enemies along the path before blasting Oodama Rasengan at Naruto's current location upon reaching the maximum distance, dealing 80/120/160/200/240 + AP magic damage to all enemies he hit by the blast. *''Note - ''Upon casting this skill, if Naruto double-clicks this skills as an order for activation, he will use the Double Click version of this skill or else he will use '''''Single Click version of the skill instead. *''Note - ''When enemies die within 0.5 seconds after taking damage from Oodama Rasengan, the cooldown of Oodama Rasengan Q will be reset. Sage Mode's Oodama Rasengan Q Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Available only while in Sage mode' *Active (Single Click) - ''Naruto summons a clone and condenses Oodama Rasengan in the clone's hand before the clone dashes toward the specified direction, pulling all enemies along the path before blasting Oodama Rasengan at the clone's current location upon reaching the maximum distance, dealing 100/150/200/250/300 + AP magic damage to all enemies hit by the blast and stunning them for 1 second. *''Active (Double Click) - ''Naruto condenses Oodama Rasengan in his hand before he dashes toward the specified direction, pulling all enemies along the path before blasting Oodama Rasengan at Naruto's current location upon reaching the maximum distance, dealing 100/150/200/250/300 + AP magic damage to all enemies hit by the blast and stunning them for 1 second. *''Note - ''Upon casting this skill, if Naruto double-clicks this skills as an order for activation, he will use the Double Click version of this skill or else he will use Single Click version of the skill instead. *''Note - ''When enemies die within 0.5 seconds after taking damage from Oodama Rasengan, the cooldown of Oodama Rasengan Q will be reset. ---- Kyuubi Youko Gai I W Cost: 60 Mana Cooldown: 20 / 19 / 18 / 17 / 16 seconds'' *Passive - 'Each nearby enemy hero increases Naruto's Armor and Magic resist by 2/3/4/5/6. *Active - ''Naruto covers himself in Kyuubi Chakra for 4 seconds. During the duration, each damage Naruto takes from an enemy, the Kyuubi Chakra will heal 25/40/55/70/85 + AP Health on him, this effect cannot occur more than once every 0.5 seconds. '''''Sage Mode's Kyuubi Youko Gai I W Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Available only while in Sage mode' *Active - ''Naruto covers himself and all nearby allied units in Kyuubi Chakra for 4 seconds. During the duration, each damage the unit with Kyuubi Chakra takes from an enemy, the Kyuubi Chakra will heal 25/40/55/70/85 + AP Health on that unit, this effect cannot occur more than once every 0.5 seconds. ---- Rasengan E Cost: 30 Mana Cooldown: 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 / 5 seconds'' *Active - 'Naruto condenses a spiraling sphere within his hand for 4 seconds. During the duration, Naruto's next basic attack will extend its range by 70, consume the sphere to deal 60/100/140/180/220 + AP magic damage and silence the target for 1 second. *Note - ''This skill can reset Naruto's basic attacks, allowing for multiple usages of attacking between '''''Rasengan E and Sage Mode's Rasengan E. Sage Mode's Rasengan E Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Available only while in Sage mode' *Active - ''Naruto condenses a spiraling sphere within his hand for 4 seconds. During the duration, Naruto's next basic attack will extend its range by 70, consume the sphere to deal of Rasengan's damage magic damage 2 times, silence target for 1 second and reduce target's Movement Speed by 60% for 1 second. *''Note - ''When casting this skill while a spiraling sphere from Rasengan E is still within Naruto's hand, the spiraling sphere from this skill will instantly replace the previous spiraling sphere from Rasengan E. *''Note - ''This skill can reset Naruto's basic attacks, allowing for multiple usages of attacking between Rasengan E and Sage Mode's Rasengan E. ---- Sage Mode R Cost: 100 Mana Cooldown: 70 / 60 / 50 seconds'' *Active - 'Naruto enters '''Sage '''mode that lasts for 10 seconds, increasing his Attack Speed by 30%/40%/50% and his Movement Speed by 25%. During the duration, his basic attacks extend the attack range by 50 and deal AP bonus magic damage. Within the duration, he can use '''Sage Mode's Fuuton・Rasenshuriken R or one of his basic skills in the form of Sage '''mode's version once. *Note - 'All basic skills within '''Sage '''mode don't share the same cooldown with their original skills. 'Sage Mode's Fuuton・Rasenshuriken R' 'Cost:' ''110 Mana '''Cooldown: '''70 / 60 / 50 seconds *''Available only while in Sage mode'' *''Active - ''Naruto condenses Rasenshuriken in his hand with the help of 2 other clones before throwing it to the targeted location. When the Rasenshuriken reaches the targeted location, it will explode and the Chakra Vortex field will be created at the targeted location for 2 seconds. All enemies who stay near the Chakra Vortex field will be forced to circle around the center of the field while moving toward the center of the field and taking 24/37/50 + AP magic damage every 0.2 seconds. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes